marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greer Grant Nelson
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = *Knights of Wundagore (Formerly) * (Formerly) * ** |movie = *''Tigra'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers Endgame'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Aitana Fuentes |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Greer Grant Nelson was a talented, skillful Werecat warrior who served the Knights of Wundagore. Calling herself Tigra as a name she considered to be well-known, she uses her strength to do good and fights to protect her people from any trouble. When one of her teammates Kyle Munson forged a coup to take power and authority over Wundagore, Tigra was betrayed and escaped his wrath, only to be sent to Earth by her mother, who sacrificed her life to save her. Stranded on Earth, Tigra fell in love with William Nelson. After choosing to stay on Earth and be with the man she loved, Greer was pregnant with her child and had been busy setting things up for dinner. That was when she met with Nick Fury, who offered her service to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and a team of superheroes to stand against any counter-threat. Greer accepted the invitation and became an active agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a member of the Avengers, but when HYDRA revealed itself to the world, Greer abandoned the agency and fought with the Avengers to finish off a HYDRA cell led by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Feline Physiology': As a strong and talented Werecat of Wundagore, Tigra a number of physical capabilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Like every member of her species on Wundagore, Tigra possessed superhuman strength. **'Superhuman Speed': Tigra can run and move at speeds superior to that of even the finest human athlete. Her powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition enable her to reach speeds up to 60 miles per hour over short distances. **'Superhuman Stamina': Tigra's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. **'Superhuman Durability': Tigra's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Her body is able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human, though she is far from invulnerable. **'Superhuman Agility': Tigra's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Werecat athlete. She can perform complex gymnastics routines with little effort. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': If Tigra is injured, she is capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. She can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of hours. She is unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells. **'Superhuman Senses': Tigra's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average cat's. Tigra's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. She has superhuman visual acuity. Her vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, which allows her to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. Tigra's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6 dB at a range of 40 feet. With her highly developed sense of smell, she can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. She can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. **'Fangs and Claws': Tigra's fangs and claws are extremely sharp and tough, enabling her to rend through a variety of substances including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. Relationships Allies *Knights of Wundagore **Brigitte Lahti / Snow Queen **Simon Janson / Renegade Raptor **Edythe Whelan / Lady Vermin **Marcus Andrews / Rem-Ram **Gavin Grant / Lord Gator **Ursula Carpenter / Lady Ursula **Khan Taggart / Count Tagar **Jon Delphis / Lord Delphis **John Steed / Iron Steed **Madd Hogg / Sir Hogg **William Churchill / Lord Churchill **Gulo Wolfe / Squire Gulo **Lord Tyger Enemies *Ani-Mutants **Kyle Munson / Man-Beast **Edward Whelan / Vermin *Thanos External Links * Category:50-State Initiative Members Category:Americans Category:Avengers Category:Grant Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Heroes Category:Knights of Wundagore Category:Mighty Avengers Category:Models Category:New York City Police Department Officers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Werecats